


chance meeting

by ErjaStark



Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, thief Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/pseuds/ErjaStark
Summary: Day 1: Fantasy AUPepper never wanted to enter such town for this exact reason but as it turns out, she might be in for a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861330
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	chance meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moransroar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/gifts).



> This is my first fill for the AUgust 2020!
> 
> Fantasy AU

Riften is even dirtier than Pepper expects it to be. The water underneath the bridges has long ago lost its blue colour and has instead turned brown. Trash is littering the city and no one seems to pay it any mind. She sees someone disposing of a half-eaten apple right in front of a guard and nothing happens. 

But not only the city itself is dirty. Honestly, the place is a dream compared to its residents. Pepper already had to nearly cut off a Nord’s hand after he tried to help himself to the contents of her pockets. One look at her sword was thankfully enough for him to get the message and quickly hurry along his way. 

Pepper wishes she could leave this town and carry on with her journey but the truth is that she’s tired and in desperate need for a good night’s sleep. For this one night, this place will have to do. She’ll leave first thing in the morning and get back on the road. 

The sun is just beginning to disappear behind the town’s large walls when she decides to take a quick look around the market. She’s running low on provisions and her armour has seen better days as well. Not that she expects this place to have much to offer but it can’t hurt to make sure. 

The worst thing that can possibly happen is someone trying to rob her once again. Riften is rather famous for its thieves guild after all - but that poor soul will learn that it’s not the wisest idea to steal from her. With any luck, the sword proudly displayed at her side will keep any potential threats away. 

Pepper has just finished paying for the chicken breasts when someone clearing his throat not too far away catches her attention. She turns to find herself face to face with a young man, his hazel eyes as captivating as they are dangerous. She not so subtly rests her hand on the handle of her blade, an action that causes the man to grin. 

“I’ve never seen you around before. First time in Riften?”   
  
“Yes and hopefully the last,” she says with as must disgust in her voice as she can muster up. 

The vendor gives her a dirty look for the comment before turning her attention to another customer but the man seems to be unbothered by it. If anything, the grin on his face widens. Pepper doesn’t want to admit it but he does look rather handsome, especially in the current light of the disappearing sun. 

“I figured. You don’t look like someone who belongs in a place like this.” He makes a vague gesture towards her blade. “That fancy sword you’re carrying suggest so at least. What brings you here? You got some business with the Jarl? Or Maven even?”  
  
“A lack of options,” Pepper admits reluctantly. She has a feeling that if she doesn’t, the stranger will just keep on guessing. “I needed a bed for the night and there aren’t a lot of those nearby.” 

“Well, you’re in luck. The Bee and Barb has the best beds around. I mean, I wouldn’t know since they always throw me out but Keevera seems like someone who only sells the best of the best.” He pauses for a moment, apparently even annoying Imperials have to take a breath every now and then. “What brings you this far east?”  
  
“Work.”

“Are you one of those companions that live in Whiterun? They also all act like they’re better than anyone else.” 

Pepper’s head is starting to hurt and she has the feeling that this man is the cause of it.  
  
“My apologies,” she says even though she isn’t sorry in the least - but if this is the fastest way to get rid of him, so be it. “It’s been a rather stressful day and I’m looking forward to my warm bed.” 

The stranger’s eyes light up in an instant and he takes a step closer, leaving barely any space between them. Neither the displeased noise Pepper makes, nor the unimpressed look on her face are enough to discourage him.

“You know how that bed could be even warmer?” 

It takes every single bit of her self control not to punch him. She isn’t going to deny his good looks, but the arrogance with which he carries himself does nothing but irritate her. She wants to tell him so but he’s finally being quiet and without the annoying chatter, his brown eyes are enough to keep her from lashing out. 

That is until she can feel the slightest movement from her bag and knows what is happening. 

Pepper has her blade unsheathed and pressed against the man’s abdomen in seconds, dragging a shocked cry out of his mouth. The sound is music to her ears, as is the strangled gasp he lets out when she takes step after step forward until he's pressed against a wall with nowhere else to go. 

None of the people nearby seem to be bothered by the confrontation which only goes to show that her earlier assumptions about this place were right. 

“What’s your name?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The man’s reluctance to tell her vanishes into thin air as soon as Pepper puts just a little more pressure on the blade still pressed to his stomach. “Ah, alright! Anthony! Easy with that, you’re going to ruin my good looks. I can’t work with a bunch of scars all over my body.” 

“Now _that_ would be a shame. Then you wouldn’t have any tactic to steal from people.” 

“Exactly,” Anthony mutters, hands held up in a gesture of surrender. “Do you know how much trouble I am going to get into with the guild if I don’t bring anything home anymore? I have a reputation to uphold.” 

“Forgive me but I am having a hard time feeling any kind of sympathy for a thief that tried to rob me.”  
  
“I am _sorry_ about that. I should have known better. I was the one to get carried away by your looks.” 

She doesn't respond to that and Anthony holds her gaze for only a moment longer before his curiosity gets the better of him and he drops his head to stare at the weapon that’s keeping him in place. There is a slight pause in which he takes it in and then his eyes are growing big, even bigger than they are normally, and he looks back up at her in apparent shock. 

“By Ysmir’s beard, you’re a Blade! I thought you people were extinct.” The smile from earlier is back on his face but this time it appears to be… genuine. He continues talking before Pepper has the chance to contribute to the conversation. “You said work brought you here. Were you tasked to slay a dragon? Did you succeed? Is it still alive? Are you-”

“Alright, that’s enough,” she interrupts his rambling when the words start to blend together in her ears. “You seem unbothered by the fact that I could kill you any second. None of the guards have stopped me so far, which can only mean that they aren’t all that concerned about your well-being.” 

All Anthony does is shrug. 

“Given my status, they probably wouldn’t do anything. But you should listen to me before doing anything rash. I have a proposition to make.”  
  
“Oh?” 

“Take me with you.”

Now, it’s Pepper’s turn to smile. He can’t be serious. The world outside is dangerous enough, even without actively searching for fights - which is exactly what she does for a living. The thought of Anthony battling a dragon is amusing, though the reality of it would be anything but. 

“I know I’m not much of a fighter but I know a thing or two about people. I could help! Not to mention that, if we ever have trouble with gold, I can-”  
  
“You’re _not_ going to steal from people,” Pepper says as if she’s actually considering his absurd request. She isn’t, at all. 

“Not even the bad guys that deserve it?” She simply glares at him. “Alright, no stealing then. But I know this land better than anyone. I know all the hidden paths and hideouts. Give me a chance and I’ll be of good use.” 

She doesn’t know why she hesitates with her answer. The logical thing to do is to say no. No, he can’t join her because he’s most definitely going to get killed in the first conflict he finds himself in. No, he can’t join her because he’s tried to steal from her and she can’t trust someone like that.

By any means, saying no should be the easiest thing to do. 

But the hope sparkling in his eyes is the most real thing in this forsaken town and the truth is that she _could_ use someone who knows the landscape since she has never been here before. Tony is right about why she's here. She's been tasked with killing a dragon and so far, she hasn’t had any luck locating it. Which is ironic, given how gigantic the beast is described to be but she has a distinct feeling that it’s hiding in the nearby mountains. She won’t have a problem killing it, it’s the tracking it down part of the journey she can use assistance with. 

Anthony is still staring at her, holding his breath in anticipation. Whether or not he’s waiting for her answer or a stab in the gut, Pepper isn’t sure. Either way, she can’t believe what she’s about to say next.  
  
“I’ll think about it.”

The noise of triumph he lets out should feel like a loss but strangely, Pepper isn't bothered by it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If yIf you have any requests, feel free to drop them [here](https://pepperonyspizza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
